


The Dead Apprentice

by Xaviieer



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, Other, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:46:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29704254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xaviieer/pseuds/Xaviieer
Summary: A girl known as Pandora has  been killed, and now she has to live in a world full of business but she won't be able to do it alone.





	1. First Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Pandora's backstory is in one of my previous works if you want to know how she died.

Pandora felt like she was falling, where was she falling? She didn't know. She felt ease and was poofed back into the world. She saw blurry images until she finally had her eye sight come back to her and saw IN front of her a man. A man pointing a gun at her, looking at her shocked and annoyed. The man who had a gun pointing at her had a very peculiar type of look, A black leather suit with a light pink shirt under it, making him look strangely attractive. His red eyes pierced though her skin, looking furiously down at her. She squealed at him, stepping back and tripping over herself. He quickly wraps a hand around her waist to keep her from falling and holds the gun in his other hand looking at the guy who he was supposed to kill but realizing he had ran in the opposite direction. ''Oh come on.'' He muttered to himself, putting his hand away from her waist so she falls. She quickly gets up and stares at him scared. ''Why am i here?'' She says, like he is gonna know. ''You are dead, now go do your business and leave me alone.'' He starts to walk off before he feels a hand grab the back of his leather suit. ''Wait, Can you help me?'' She muttered, still obviously scared of him but since he is the only one here, she can at least get some help. He stared at her very confused then sighed and smacked her hand off his suit. ''Fine, follow me.'' He said. ''What is your name?'' she asked, looking at him. ''My names um. My name is Baron.'' He muttered, looking quite uncomfortable. '' Now follow me if you don't wanna die the second time.'' He grins a little then walks out of the alley he was in, Pandora quickly following behind him.'' Who exactly was that guy you were shooting?'' She asked, looking at him. ''I don't fucking know, just a random person I wanted to kill. Now don't get in my fucking business sweetie or else.'' He looked at her, his eyes piercing through her skin once again.

They both walked out the alley and into a busy street, filled with police cars.  
'' What happened here?'' She said, looking at him kinda weird as they both walked near the street and buses. He grinned for a moment before elbowing her side forcing her to fall into the road and a bus comes right as she falls, her life flashed before her eyes but the bus goes through her, so she stood there as the bus went through her and she looked at the bus name, 18. She realized that police were here to pick up her body. John stared at her for a moment before rolling his eyes, ''Great, you're dead. Follow me.'' He quickly grabs her hand and pulls her off the street and she stared at him angrily. ''You tried to kill me, twice!'' She shouted at him, pointing her finger right in his face. He scoffed and got near her face with the most mischievous smile, '' Well you are a ghost.'' and pushes her hand aside then looked around, pointing at an alley which had a bunch of people near it. ''I'll be back.'' 

-Pandora-

She mutters before walking across the street, no cars or buses stopping and she walked to the alley, realizing that this was the alley she saw the purse in. She looked around, police officers and ambulances were there and she saw someone getting dragged away, black hair and skin pale. Jackson, it was Jackson. She walked back, shocked. Was she stuck here, she knew that her only unfinished business was Jackson, but he was dead. She ran out of the alley and went to where she saw Baron last but he had disappeared. ''Great, the only person I thought would be helpful and they leave.'' She rolled her eyes and started walking along the street. She stared at the buildings towering over her but she didn't feel anything but loneliness, the thing she hated the most. She knew she had to find someone, anyone that could help her figure out what to do.  
''Wait.. my gun. MY GUN!'' She shouted then started running, she felt like she was flying when she ran as she went a lot more faster. She ran all the way to the bus stops and looked for the bus. She finally saw it turn a corner and while she turned she bumped into someone, that doesn't happen when your a ghost. The person who she bumped into stared at her for a moment then mumbled, '' You can see me?'' She nodded and then the person grabs her hand and pulls her up. ''Sorry for scaring you, I was just about to get my last kill before I get to leave this world.'' The person giggled at her, the person in question looking like a tall thin boy, almost grey like eyes and brown curly hair. ''Wait a minute, what am I? I'm so confused and you're the only person who seems nice.'' She spoke, looking at him eagerly. He smiled then got down to her level putting a hand on her shoulder. ''You're dead, when a person dies if they have any unfinished business they will have to get rid of it, it could be murder or giving someone payback. You will have to figure yours out but from the way you look, you are a Grimoid.'' He answered, his soft smile realizing all tension off her shoulders. ''What is a Grimoid?'' She asked, tilting her head a little. ''A Grimoid is a Species that basically has unfinished business, and when they are done they get sent to heaven or hell. From your skin, it seems you have just come here from the way you look, your still in the same state you died in. I'm not a person you should come with this too since I need to leave before my suspect gets away. But good luck.'' He added, before finally running off the way she came from. She sighed and started running for the bus again.

-Baron-

He walked along the street, '' I finally got rid of her, she was annoying.'' he thought to himself before hearing a police siren go off. ''Oh for fuck sake.'' he rolls his eyes and looks behind him and seems a police car pull up beside him, a male cop coming out. His whole serious façade changes into a relaxed and calm, ''Good evening, something wrong? Have you received any.. noise complaints officer?'' He looks at the cop up and down then smirks. The cop, clearly startled and blushing from ear to ear quickly picks himself up, '' A-Alright uhm, Mr. Mitchell. I've heard about your tricks so don't try and fool me. Now just get in the back of the car, we need you to do some questioning.'' He stares at him, and then the cuffs on the police officers hand. ''Cuff me up then.'' He grins, biting his lip. The police officer rolls his eyes and grabs his wrists, putting them in cuffs and dragging him in the police car. They stay in complete silence, except for the slight teasing from Baron. When they arrived to the police station he was still in cuffs until he was in the Interrogation room. He was sat down, a room with 1 window, viewing the parking lot outside. ''I'm sure you know why you're here, Mr. Mitchell.'' The cop said, crossing his arms and leaning back.'' Oh, I don't know why I'm here, tell me officer.'' Baron smiles, looking calm as a fly. While the cop starting muttering and rambling about what he did, he looked around and then saw a glimpse of pink hair on the window in the parking lot. He looked a little confused until he saw a glimpse of the hair again, it had a little bow but he couldn't see who it was. ''Oi! Are you listening?!'' The cop slams both of his hands onto the desk, He instantly looks at the cop and the pink hair quickly vanishes. The cop suddenly gets up, ''We have a little bit of an issue, so I'll be back.'' The cop goes to the door that separates the room from the rest of the Police Station and then locks it, leaving Baron alone in the room. A knock suddenly comes from the door and he turns his head, his eyes widening. Pandora looked real different, her eyes white and her skin fully black like a shadow. He mouths to her, ''What the hell are you doing here? are you a fucking idiot?'' She stares at him before she mouths back at him, ''I'm here to get something but surprising that you're here.'' Those were the last words she said before disappearing. The cop comes back in and uncuffs him, Baron giving him a confused look. ''We just found out who did it and we found out it was a suicide. So it wasn't you, you are free to leave.'' The cop says, apologizing. ''Try and stop blaming me and accusing me of fucking everything.'' He smiles before leaving the police station. He stands outside for a moment before remembering Pandora, ''Where the fuck did that girl go?'' He thought to himself before hearing the sirens go off in the station. ''Where did the gun go?!'' One of the police officers shouted, then a bunch of them starting leaving the building and pushing him aside until he falls. ''Gun..? wait.'' He wonders before seeing a gun floating in the air like its being held running away from the back of the building. He quickly gets up and starts running after the gun, the gun going into a dark alley. ''Oi!'' He shouts. He couldn't see the gun or anything anymore. He suddenly feels a gun on his head. ''Move and I will fucking shoot you.'' Pandora whispered. Baron stays for a moment in silence before kicking behind him, causing her to fall and dropping her gun. He quickly grabs her by her dress and pulls her up, pinning her against the wall. ''What the fuck do you think you are doing?!'' He shouts at her, grabbing the gun and pointing the gun exactly on her head. ''Why the fuck do you even want this gun?! It's stupid, useless and was used as a fucking gun for suicide. I don't think the person who killed themselves would want anyone to fucking use it! and who the fuck do you think you are trying to kill ME.'' He looked at her like he was gonna kill her and then he put his finger on the trigger. ''Answer me, bitch.'' He muttered before he realized that her eyes were full of tears. ''Oh great, you're crying.'' He mutters. ''It's my only fucking protection, Even though it was the thing that killed me its the only weapon I have.'' She sobbed, not looking at him anymore, not looking at his shocked expression. ''You.. That was you?'' He makes her look at him then sighs, putting her down. ''I won't ask why.'' He gives her the gun and places it in her trembling hands then pats her head a little. She wipes her tears away and looks up at him confused. ''You can come with me if you want, If you don't want to that's fine.'' He looks away from her a little, then she smiles. ''Sure I'll come with you!'' She smiled and probably looked the happiest she had ever been while dead.


	2. Worker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the first meeting, Baron starts to realize some use of Pandora.

''If you're going to come with me, you're gonna have to work for me.'' Baron exclaimed, looking at her.   
''What's your work?'' She asks. 

  
''You will find out, but for now we got to get you an outfit to help with my work.'' He said, grabbing her hand and walking fast going to a clothing store.  
They instantly go to the dressing rooms and he makes her stand infront of them. ''You, stay here. I'll be back.'' He whispers before walking away from her. ''I am not a fucking child.. and where is he-'' She thinks, before her eyes widen and blush comes up her ears.

''Why is he going to the Lingerie section?!'' She stands there for what felt like hours until she felt a tap on her shoulder, she looks up and sees him with a rather revealing lingerie. ''I am not, I repeat not fucking wearing this.'' She says, lowering her tone. He suddenly starts to walk away before she grabs the back of his suit. ''Not the suit.'' He mutters under his breath. She quickly lets go and he turns around, ''At least you saying that is better than getting your hand smacked.'' She looks away annoyed. ''Sorry that I was pissed off that you got in my way of a kill.'' He mumbles, putting the lingerie in her hands. He quickly shoos her off into the changing rooms. After a few minutes of waiting, she comes out. The lingerie looked really scandalous. ''Can I change out of this now?'' She mumbled under her breath, covering herself with her arms. ''Well I already bought it so you have to wear it now, So come on.'' He grabs her hand and takes her out of the store until she stops walking.

''Are you gonna, you know? give me a coat because it's freezing.'' She whined, her hands shaking. He looked at her for a moment before smiling, ''No.''. He kept on walking and she quickly followed. ''You are a real douchebag, you know that?'' She exclaimed, but she quickly noticed him stopping and picking up his phone. ''Shut up.'' He muttered before answering, and after a few small responses of yes and no he quickly shut the phone and sighed. ''Who was that?'' ''That was my fucking boss, now lets go and kill him.'' He grabs her hand and dashes down the road, ''Kill?!'' She squeals while sprinting. They dash into a random alley then he lets go off her, ''I'm told the person I'm supposed to kill is around here so I need you to flirt with them and get them here.'' He says, quickly showing her a picture of the guy. She stares at him shocked then sighs, ''Fine.'' She starts to head out of the alley from another entrance and sees the guy.

''Hey cutie.'' She says, pointing at him. The guy instantly comes to her, ''Oh, what's a cute girl doing here?'' She smiles before quickly going a little into the alley and she points for him to follow, ''Maybe we should take this somewhere more private.'' The guy follows her as she goes deeper and deeper into the alley until she stops and starts to slowly touch up his arm. ''When the hell is Baron coming.. I can't keep this up.'' She thought to herself before the man starting to grab onto her waist, ''I believe I have seen you before.'' He says before his hand comes up to her neck. ''Baron, BARON FOR GOD SAKE HELP ME!'' She thought before the guy infront of her fell straight on the floor, blood splashed all over her almost clothes and blood went on her face. She stepped back and then looked where the bullet came from and saw Baron ,smirking. ''It seemed like you needed some help, sweetheart.''

He laughs and she looks down unamused. She then grabs the guy on the floor and takes off his black jacket and she puts it on herself while Baron comes to stand next to her. ''You are really fucking sick and twisted to wear a dead mans jacket.'' He grins at her and she looks at her angrily. ''Well someone didn't give me a coat and I'm freezing, not to mention bloody.'' He grabs her hand and sighs, ''Let's leave and fast.'' He walks out of the alley in another entrance and sighs. ''Make yourself invisible, quickly. I see cops.'' He mumbles and she stares at him then she suddenly fades but the jacket is still floating. He sighs and grabs the jacket and throws it back into the alley so the cops don't see. ''Follow me.'' He whispers and then walks across the street. When he crossed the street he went into one of the buildings, and went up the stairs into an apartment and locking the door. ''Are you here?'' He mumbled. She popped up IN front of him and she was freezing. ''Yeah!'' She smiled, her teeth chittering. He sighs, ''You need to stay invisible for a little more, this isn't my apartment.'' She rolls her eyes and she fades away.

A man comes out of one of the doors in the apartment, ''Baron! My boy Baron, did you get the job finished like I told you to?''. The man pats him on the shoulder and smiles. ''Yes Boss, I got the job done.'' He says, grinning. ''So the next job you have to kill a man, I hope you do well.'' The boss says, giving him a paper with the mans face on it before shooing him off. He walks outside and mumbles, ''Come out now.''

He waits before raising an eyebrow, ''Hello?''. He dashed outside and looked around and thought, ''Where the fuck did that girl go!?'' He looked before seeing her, in the alley that they killed the man with the jacket over her. She looks behind her, sees him and smiles. He runs across the street and grabs her by her shoulders. '' What do you think you're doing?'' He whispered, She stared at him then pointed at the coat, ''The coat had your DNA on it, if the police discovered it you would be on the run. ''She exclaimed, smiling. ''Wow, your impressive.'' He grins, rolling his eyes. ''We should probably get you clothes but since I'm not fucking bothered to spend money we are going to my house.'' He grabs her hand and puts his hand up for a Taxi.

''Oh I'm not bothered to spend money for clothes but I will spend money on a fucking taxi.'' She says, mocking him. A taxi stops infront of them and he shoves her in, then getting in himself. ''Please shut up.'' He mumbles to her, but he smiles while looking out the window. ''29 Downing Street.'' She stares at him as the car starts to move and sighs.


End file.
